Oda a la Belleza
by ari wills
Summary: Maléfica fue traicionada y sus alas arrancadas, pero esta vez el rey tuvo el descaro de invitarla a la fiesta y ella decidió que el don de la muerte no era muy buena idea... El mundo hubiera sido mejor si hubiera ocurrido lo contrario.


Nota: Los personajes usados no son de mi propiedad.

Título: Oda a la belleza

Autor: Ari Wills

_Maléfica fue traicionada y sus alas arrancadas, pero esta vez el rey tuvo el descaro de invitarla a la fiesta y ella decidió que el don de la muerte no era muy buena idea... El mundo hubiera sido mejor si hubiera ocurrido lo contrario._

* * *

**I. El Don**

_...De cuando el mundo seguía en pie._

_._

_._

Érase una vez, en un reino muy muy lejano, unos reyes que eran muy amados por su pueblo, pero que no podían tener ningún niño...

...

No, no es cierto.

Había una vez un hada de nombre Maléfica que se había hecho amiga de un niño humano. Mientras ambos crecían, los sentimientos de Maléfica cambiaban respectivamente hacia el chico que frecuentaba constantemente.

Hasta que se convirtió en amor.

...Y después él le corto las alas para poder obtener un trono y un reino... y una reina.

El corazón de Maléfica se vio obscurecido por la traición sufrida.

Y tiempo después se enteró que el Rey había tenido un heredero... una niña.

Lo supo por el sobre que tenía en las manos en el cual se le invitaba a la fiesta.

xXx

La fiesta había sido tan cuidadosamente planeada, que todo relucía en el palacio de tan bien pulido que estaba, las calles del pueblo estaban tan limpias que parecían nuevas, las casas de los nobles brillaban bajo sus nuevos colores y las chozas de los esclavos tan limpias como cualquier establo. La comida en palacio estaba deliciosamente acomodada en las grandes mesas para degustación dde cualquiera y los sirvientes tan atentos y escurridizos que parecían invisibles.

En medio de este ambiente, las 13 hadas empezaron a hacer su aparación una por una.

Maléfica la última en llegar, acompañanada de exclamaciones y susurros de los comensales.

Una vez todas reunidas, se procedio al bautizo de la recién nacida. Una pequeña de nombre 'Aurora'.

Y al finalizar dicho evento, se acercaron una a una todas las hadas para concederle un don en agradecimiento por la invitación y como símbolo de buena voluntad.

La primera en acercarse fue Flora, pero antes de que llegara, Maléfica ya estaba frente a la pequeña princesa.

Hubo un momento de silencio unánime para poder escuchar mejor, mientras los nobles y las hadas observaban a la pequeña rodeada de oscuridad, la Reina aún con una sonrisa congelada en su rostro y el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y el Rey tan serio como una piedra y ojos llenos de satisfacción y victoria.

-Mi pequeña princesa, tan pequeña y delicada como una pequeña e insignificante flor, te concedo el Don de la Belleza: 'que tus labios sean siempre carmín, tu cabello tan brillante como el oro y suave como el terciopelo, tu piel tan blanca y suave como la seda y unos ojos tan azules como el cielo de primavera. Que la mayor belleza te acompañe en todos los días de tu vida.' Ese es mi regalo hacia ti y tus padres en este día tan especial.

Y después de mirarla unos cuantos segundos más, se dió la vuelta y camino hacia una de las mesas en busca de un bocadillo -después de todo, con ese regalo había pagado por cualquier manjar que decidiera tomar-, mientras observaba a las demás hadas pasar y otorgarle sus dones una a una: salud, felicidad, hermosa voz, fortuna, suerte, destreza con las manos, buena memoria, baile, elegancia, tocar cualquier instrumento de música, decoro y amabilidad.

xXx

La fiesta duró 3 días y 3 noches.

Y al terminar la tercera noche, Maléfica regresó a su tierra y miró en dirección al castillo una última vez pensando en todo aquello que pudo ser y ahora es, antes de levantar un muro de espinas impenetrable que separaría sus reinos por siempre.

Era momento de empezar de nuevo.

* * *

_Notas: Después de checar las diferentes versiones de la Bella Durmiente, decidí tomar un poco de aquí y allá, así que no hay una versión en especial en la cual me base: Basile, Perrault, hermanos Grimm, Disney y Maléfica. Algunos detalles se verán aquí y otros después._

_Debido a que realicé una investigación más superficial que la envoltura de un regalo, puede... mas bien, es seguro que muchas cosas no estén de acuerdo a la versión original... y apenas estamos empezando._

_Saludos y cualquier comentario es siempre bienvenido!_


End file.
